Una rosa en el desierto
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: "Esto... es lo que siempre desee, el y ahora que lo tengo... ¿Debería sentir algo al estar a su lado verdad?" Sakura Haruno, al fin después de tanto tiempo logró que su amor platónico aceptara salir con ella, pero nada es miel sobre hojuelas ni para ella ni para el moreno. Hinata y Naruto son felices juntos pero nada es lo que esperaron ¿Aún se podrá cambiar algo de su destino?


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos son obra de masashi Kishimoto.**

**Para aclarar: Esto puede llegar a ser (no lo se aún pero puede pasar) un fic con yaoi y posiblemente yuri.**

**Sin más que decir ¡comenzamos!**

**Capitulo uno:¿Mi príncipe azul?**

_"¿Sabes? ..._

_no puedes seguir esperando a tu principe azul en su caballo, a veces es mejor montar el tuyo e ir en busca de ese principe azul. Al final esa persona dirá si hubo un encuentro especial..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Algo no está bien<em>" se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente

"_Algo no está bien_" En definitiva algo estaba pasando.

_"Algo no está bien_" Apretó con fuerza la mano de su acompañante

–Algo no está bien...- susurro la chica entre dientes.

–¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto una voz masculina sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones. Era una pareja bastante interesante por decirlo de alguna manera; Ella era de carácter fuerte, decido pero femenino y el era orgulloso, inteligente y vengativo. No sólo eso, también físicamente se complementaban bastante bien.

–¡Absolutamente nada!- se apresuró a negar la chica; estaba vestida con un vestido rosa claro sin mangas, algunos collares, su cabellera rosa corta suelta y sus ojos jade delineados. La vieras por donde la vieras era muy atractiva.

–Hump- pronuncio el chico; Pelinegro y bastante llamativo, ojos obscuros y piel pálida, en definitiva todo lo que busca una chica. A esepcion de ese carácter tan especial que tiene.

En silencio siguierno su camino, no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, el único contacto que tenían era el de sus manos unidas aportando calor mutuo. Generlamente era la pelirrosa la que se la pasaba conversando con el y este a su vez se limitaba a escucharla, o al menos fingir que lo hacia, que no dijera ni una sola palabra era muy extraño.

Ambos undidos en sus pensamientos, cada quien muy lejos de allí...

–Sakura- la llamo el chico con un tono de desinterés mesclado con molestia, pero ella sabía que en el fondo le interesaba al menos un poco.

La susodicha volteo a verlo, sus ojos expectantes aguardaban por una explicación, era totalmente comorensible por que después de todo ella había sido la que le había pedido salir con el y ahora, en su primer cita, no decía ni palabra.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de poner en su rostro una sonrisa sincera aunque algo forzada.

–No pasa nada, de seguro es que tengo hambre- se disculpó la chica tratando de sonar lo más convencida, ni ella misma sabía que le ocurria y por eso mismo decidió ignorar el vacío que sentía.

El moreno no dijo nada, en lugar de eso se limito a entrar a uno de los restaurantes que se encontraban cerca arrastrando con el a la de ojos jade.

El lugar era de alta clase, sólo se veía cerca a parejas adineradas y políticos, era posiblemente un gasto inecesario cuando podían comer perfectamente bien en el local de comida rapida, pero el chico se había negado.

Tratando de hacer uso de todas sus energías positivas Sakura se colgó (literalmente) al brazo de su acompañante ganándose una mirada molesta de este. Mientras tanto una mesera los condujo a su respectiva mesa y les dejo la carta.

El ambiente entre ambos no mejoro ni en lo más mínimo, la pelirrosa se dispuso a leer la carta y decidirse por algo de lo más simple.

Despues de varios minutos una mesera se les aserco para tomar la orden, Sakura noto que no despegaba su vista del moreno como si ella estuviera pintada, eso le molesto de sobremanera pero guardó la compostura.

–Plato Cosmo– ordeno el pelinegro haciéndole caso omiso a la mesera.

Luego de mala gana se volteo a la pelirrosa dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada en el camino.

–Ordenare lo mismo que el- respondió la de ojo jade poniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a decir ni media palabra, la gente a su alrededor los miraba preguntandose si se habrían peleado o si era una cita por compromiso, ellos no entendían que su relación simplemente era así; callada y taciturna.

Ya se lo habían advertido, esa relación no tenía futuro pero ella se hizo la loca y no presto atención, ahora tenía la oportunidad para estar con Sasuke y no se iba a rendir tan facilmente.

– Entonces... Itachi y Deidara...- Sakura intentó romper el silencio hablando de cosas sin aparente importancia.

–Si- la interrumpió el chico antes de que hablara de más.

–¿Y tu tío que opina?- pregunto con interés.

–No está de acuerdo- respondió el Moreno, hasta el momento habia sido su frase más larga, claro que no era como si fuera un gran conversador.

–Que mal- después de eso se volvieron a quedar en un mudo silencio "¡Mierda! Habla de algo con el ¡ Las relaciones funcionan gracias a la comunicación!" Pensaba Sakura.

Desde siempre Sasuke había sido su perfecto príncipe azul... Tal vez no la había ido a rescatar, tal vez ella lo había tenido que ir a buscar, tal vez ella era quien lo tenía que enamorar pero aún así, aún así no lo podía dejar de amar...

****Flash Back****

_La mañana ya había llegado aunque el cielo estaba obscuro, una chica simple y sencilla con un color de cabello muy peculiar estaba arrodillada parente al espejo con una foto bastante vieja entre sus manos._

_Su rostro era de tranquilidad absoluta aunque su interior era un remolino de emociones y contradicciones que no sabía ni como poner en orden._

_Ese día tenía su primer cita con su novio desde hacia dos semanas, era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para que el la llegase a amar de igual manera._

_Su mente comenzó a divagar en los recuerdos de su niñez, de como había conocido al moreno cuando eran tan sólo unos niños, ella se había enamorado a primera vista de el (al igual que todas las chicas del kinder)._

_No había sido su mejor amiga ni mucho menos, es más ella misma se habia considerado una más del montón, Sasuke la ignoraba olímpicamente al igual que lo hacía con todas y cada una de las chicas que se le asercaban._

_Lo único que había distinguido a la pelirrosa de las demás era que tenía una fuerte determinación; se esforzaba por hablarle, no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un sólo minuto, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía (claro que esto no era mucho dado que el moreno era de los mejores de su curso) la única razón por la que Sasuke le presto atención fue gracias a toda esa determinación._

_Al acabar el kinder y entrar a la primaria ya había sido un gran logró que no la ignorara y al menos le respondiera con sílabas._

_Fue en este año en el cual conocieron a Uzumaki Naruto, un chico alegre y considerado con grandes ambiciones, era poco decir que Sasuke y el eran polos opuestos y que poco después de conocerse se hicieron rivales._

_Los tres formaron una especie de amistad o algo parecido que incluso continuaba el día de hoy._

_En diferentes ocasiones la chica se le había confesado a Sasuke siendo siempre rechazada por el, año tras año se repetía la misma historia, año tras año la pelirrosa se esforzaba más y más hasta que... Hacia dos semanas con muy pocas esperanzas se le había vuelto a confesar y para su sorpresa esta vez decidio darle una oportunidad._

****Fin de Flashback****

Pensando esto Sakura llego a una conclusión lógica, este amor era como una rosa en el desierto, después de luchar tanto por plantarla en una tierra tan inestable ahora luchaba por adaptarse al clima, a la falta de agua, a los animales, pero poco a poco se estaba marchitando ¿va a soportar más tiempo?

–¡Sakura-chan!- exclamo una voz, cuando la de ojos jade volteo a verlo reconoció de inmediato a un rubio de ojos azules utilizando inusualmente ropa formal.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo sorprendida, luego al ver que el chico tenía su mano en la cabeza de Sasuke que luchaba en vano por quitarla de encima se molesto como si fuera a ella la que estuviera molestando–¡Oe Naruto! ¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun!

Aunque al principio la amenaza no surtió efecto el rubio lo soltó cuando noto que su amiga amenazaba con pararse, Aunque pareciera una dama era todo una fiera cuando se lo proponía.

-Tsk- resoplo el moreno por lo bajó tratando de arreglar su cabellera–¿Por qué estás aquí, usurotonkachi?

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto a su vez el rubio enmarcando una sonrisa bastante grande, como solo el podía hacerlo.

–¿Nos seguiste para fastidiarnos la cena?- inquirio Sasuke.

-No- negó Naruto sin notar el sarcasmo en la voz de su rival. Con un suave movimiento volvió a poner su mano en la cabeza del contrario disfrutando su expresión de molestia- Estoy aquí en una cita.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron perplejos ante la respuesta, incluso por un breve momento el moreno expresó su asombro para luego cambiar su cara por una del tipo y-eso-a-mi-que.

El ojiazul tomó asiento junto al pelinegro y sonrió zorrunamente.

–¿Y quien es la "afortunada"– pregunto el Uchiha con burla en su voz al pronunciar la última palabra.

-¿Intrigado teme?

-¿Deberia de estarlo?- inquirio Sasuke, aunque en ese momento vio a que se refería cuando una chica entro a sus espaldas, realemnte era una de las mujeres más hermosas en toda la ciudad. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga, hija de un famoso empresario dueño de varias compañías, ella siempre había estado enamorada del rubio pero el de ella no. Apenas se dirigían la palabra ¿cómo paso eso?

El moreno se hizo un lío pensando en las posibles opciones, pero más que nada un mal se alojaba en su cuerpo, un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes lo cual lo descoloco ¿había algo que el no supiera? Posiblemente no, pero ahí estaba el exprimentando eso que no sabía que era.

No era como si le importara en realidad pero, el rubio siempre le contaba todo aún cuando el no se lo pedía, pero esta vez no se lo contó ¿por qué?...

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí el final del Capitulo<strong>

**¿reviews, tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas a muerte, sujerencias o quejas? Sea lo que sea siéntase libre de comentarlo y criticarlo.**

**Si no quedo claro lo mejorare, si quedo bien lo continuare.**

**Proximo Capitulo ( si quieren que lo continúe) : 16 o 17 de Noviembre **


End file.
